boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Lt. Hammerman
__NOEDITSECTION__ "I am Lieutenant Hammerman of the Blackguard." Summary *Lt. Hammerman is the main antagonist of Boom Beach. *He is the commander of the Blackguard. *The Blackguard is a military force that is attempting to take over the islands of the Archipelago and enslave its inhabitants. The player was sent to the Archipelago to stop the Blackguard from taking control of it. *It is unknown how the Blackguard takes over free villages because their army cannot be seen in action. *Lt. Hammerman has 10 bases scattered across the map and are known as Hammerman's HQ. These seem to be his command centers overseeing his conquest. *These bases are not limited in the types and number of defenses it may have like players' bases are. *There are also unique weapons which are used in these bases various times. Appearance *He has black/brown hair, a square nose, normal ears, a scarred left eye and always frowns. *He appears to be relatively short. *He wears a Black uniform with red pauldrons and the insignia of a Navy Lieutenant. *His belt, cap and above his top left pocket have what appears to be the Blackguard symbol. Lt. Hammerman's Base Stats ^ a''' is your Attack Cost when you first scout that Hammerman Base. When you destroy the base, you receive the normal Gold reward plus your Attack Cost at the time you scouted the base. Like all islands, the Resource reward will not increase after the base has been scouted. Power Stone Rewards Lt. Hammerman's HQ drops fixed numbers of Power Stones when destroyed, and you have additional chances to get more Power Stones from the usual chance which is explained on our Power Stone page. ---- Lt. Hammerman's HQ Strategies Hammerman Strikes Back Hammerman Strikes back is an Event in which Lt. Hammerman attacks you! Defend your base from his attacks and earn rewards. Learn more on the Hammerman Strikes Back page. Quotes *"I am Lieutenant Hammerman of the Blackguard. These islands belong to us now. We'll crush your puny base!"' - Before Hammerman's first attack on the player's base *"So you beat back my scouts... next time, I won't make it a fair fight!"'' - After Hammerman's first (failed) attack on the player's base *''"I'm Lt. Hammerman and I'm taking over this village! Soon, you too will be my slave! MUAHAHAHAH!"'' - When the Blackguard invades a Freed Village for the first time *''"Grab all Power Stones! Drop everything else and let's get out of here!"'' - When the player defeats a Blackguard Base for the first time *''"So you found my secret base? I'll enjoy a coffee while I watch your troops get mowed down!"'' - When the player discovers Hammerman's level 10 HQ *''"Soon, you'll know the true meaning of TERROR!"'' - After the player destroys Hammerman's level 10 HQ *''"Hahaha! I told you we have bigger and stronger bases! Ready to give up yet?"'' - When the player discovers Hammerman's level 20 HQ *''"Your puny force has grown stronger... but I have an ace up my sleeve. I'll perform a tactical withdrawal, and leave the rest to Dr. Terror!"'' - After the player destroys Hammerman's level 20 HQ *''"Behold, the Super Mortar 3000! It will shred your troops to ribbons! Mwahahahahaha!"'' - When the player discovers Hammerman's level 25 HQ *''"No! That's unfair, you used some kind of trick to destroy my Super Mortar 3000! I won't let it fall into your dirty rebel hands. Men, burn the wreckage and the blueprints!"'' - After the player destroys Hammerman's level 25 HQ *''"Now you'll see what happens when you mess with the Blackguard. Prepare yourself!"'' -When the player discovers Hammerman's level 30 HQ *''"You idiot! You're trampling the ruins of your ally's base! Yes, I took this base from the famous General Zhao. Next time, I'll pay you a visit!"'' - After the player destroys Hammerman's level 30 HQ *''This holy island had lots of statues for us to smash, and native shamans to drive into the sea!"'' - When the player discovers Hammerman's level 35 HQ *''"So you're angry now? Good! I sacrificed one base to win the psychological battle! Next time we meet, I'll have another surprise waiting for you..."'' - After the player destroys Hammerman's level 35 HQ *''"Yes, IT'S BACK! We have Super Mortar 3000 production back online at twice the rate!"'' - When the player discovers Hammerman's level 40 HQ *''No! How can it be! I planned this base perfectly, and now it's a burning ruin! At least with all the mines we planted, nobody's going to be safe on that island again!"'' - After the player destroys Hammerman's level 40 HQ *''"Welcome to the field test of our new and improved MMG 9000: Massacre Machine Gun!"'' - When the player discovers Hammerman's level 45 HQ *''So you were able to take out our superweapon somehow. That's bad news... for you! The manufacturer of the MMG 9000 wants a word with you. I doubt it'll be a friendly chat!"'' - After the player destroys Hammerman's level 45 HQ *''"What's better than one MMG 9000? Two of them! Let's see you wither under their fire!"'' - When the player discovers Hammerman's level 50 HQ *''"My ears are still ringing! How did your troops not run away from that terrifying sound? Give my respect to your troops, and let them know they won't survive the next encounter!"'' - After the player destroys Hamerman's level 50 HQ *''"Together, my two superweapons make a nasty combo! Get ready for some pain!"'' - When the player discovers Hammerman's level 55 HQ. *''"This is impossible! I've pored over every handbook and manual on defensive strategy... and you still beat me! I have no option but to use strength in numbers to CRUSH you!"'' - After the player destroys Hammerman's level 55 HQ *''"I will accept your surrender now. A Quadra Combo of superweapons cannot be beat!"'' - When the player discovers Hammerman's level 60 HQ. *''"I've been called back to Blackguard Headquarters to explain the loss of these sectors. You've been a worthy opponent. I doubt we'll meet again... Lt. Hammerman signing out."'' - After the player destroys Hammerman's level 60 HQ *''"It's payback time! Tell me where your puny base is, and I'll crush it!"'' - When Lt. Hammerman appears on the Archipelago in the Hammerman Strikes Back event. Trivia *It seems Lt. Hammerman is obsessed with Statues and Power Stones because of their mystical powers. **However, the only Statue he ever uses on one of his bases is a Life Statue on his level 35 base. ***This might be since he seems to be more interested in smashing the statues to get the Power Stones in them (as seen in his quote when his level 35 base is discovered) *Lt. Hammerman's bases drop 5 Victory Points when destroyed. The amount never changes. *After you defeat one of his bases, various freed villages around your Archipelago will put on a fireworks show. Normally when you reclaim a village, only the village that you freed will shoot fireworks. *According to the Navy Military Ranks List, 'Lieutenant' is the 9th highest rank you can get in the navy. It seems that Lt. Hammerman is in need of a promotion, considering that he appears to be the lower ranked one of the two Blackguard officers in the game (lower than Colonel Gearheart; Dr. Terror doesn't appear to carry a military rank). He does, however, refer to the High Command that he will have to report to after the player destroys his level 45 and 60 bases. *Despite being a higher level, Lt. Hammerman's Levels 55 and 60 bases give less loot than his Level 50 one. *If you watch an attack replay of attacking any of Hammerman's HQs, his Headquarters has the appearance of a regular Blackguard one. HammermanPainting.png|Painting of Hammerman wearing his War Time Epaulettes Hammerman Quote.png|Meeting Lt. Hammerman Hammerman's Super Mortar.PNG|Discovering Hammerman's HQ 25 Hammerman30quote.png|Discovering Hammerman's HQ 30 HammermanQuote35Destruction1.PNG|Destroying Hammerman's HQ 35, Part 1 HammermanQuote35Destruction2.PNG|Destroying Hammerman's HQ 35, Part 2 Screenshot_2015-04-30-12-05-40.png|Discovering Hammerman's HQ 40 Screenshot_2015-05-14-10-03-32.png|Destroying Hammerman's HQ 40, Part 1 Screenshot_2015-05-14-10-03-44.png|Destroying Hammerman's HQ 40, Part 2 Screenshot_2015-06-27-10-08-23.png|Destroying Hammerman's HQ 45, Part 1 Screenshot_2015-06-27-10-08-31.png|Destroying Hammerman's HQ 45, Part 2 BeatHammerman55.png|Destroying Hammerman's HQ 50, Part 1 BeatHammerman552.png|Destroying Hammmerman's HQ 50, Part 2 MeetHammerman55.png|Discovering Hammerman's HQ 55 BeatHammerman551.png|Destroying Hammerman's HQ 55, Part 1 BeatHammerman55P2.png|Destroying Hammerman's HQ 55, Part 2 MeetHammerman60.png|Discovering Hammerman's HQ 60 HamStrikesBack.png|Meeting Hammerman on the Hammerman Strikes Back event de:Lt. Hammerman Category:Opponents Category:Characters